To Request a Kiss
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Kiku and Nihon have moved to Ludwig's house. After Nihon overhears a coversation about Kiku and his 'shell'. What's Nihon's request for Kiku? Japansest YAOI! Don't like don't read. Human names used. Fluff!


FireCacodemon: I'm back with another JapanxDark Japan fan-fiction.

Kiku: FireCacodemon doesn't own Hetalia.

Nihon: Let's go.

FireCacodemon: Read on readers

* * *

To Request a Kiss

Nihon wandered down the corridor of Ludwig's house. He stopped at a door where Feliciano and Ludwig were talking.

"Veh~ when do you think Kiku will come out of his shell?" Nihon heard Feliciano's voice, full of worry. Nihon guessed that Kiku wasn't showing them everything that he was. He sighed and shook his head. He knew that Kiku didn't really like to show off and often needing encouragement. Something Nihon did really well. He had managed to go and get Kiku out from his 'shell' and out in the open.

"I don't know Feliciano. He is from Japan. They are strange to us." Nihon heard Ludwig tell Feliciano. Kiku and himself weren't weird. Everyone else is. Nihon slightly growled, it was low enough not to attract unwanted attention from the two men in the room. Well...one man and one child by sound.

"Ludwig, he has a name." Nihon heard Feliciano complain before a groan from the German.

"I know he has a name...I just...don't know it," Ludwig sighed. Nihon heard Feliciano jump up from his seat and skip around the room. Nihon looked at the door hoping that the other two nations weren't aware that he was 'skulking' around (as Kiku would say) the house that Ludwig had allowed them to love in. Nihon wasn't really known but he didn't care. It wasn't that he wanted to be known anyway. He was just happy being with Kiku, alone. If the two other nations were struggling to know Kiku then he was happy. Kiku was his, his alone. He better go and make sure that Kiku does know that he belongs to Nihon. Nihon left the door to go back to Kiku.

Hetalia – To Request a Kiss

Kiku was busy in his room. Ludwig and Feliciano had asked Kiku to stay around to help with his own country enlightenment and to also meet and make new friends and people. Let's just say, Kiku wasn't very good at meeting new people and making new friends. He has Nihon and now Feliciano and Ludwig. Bother Feliciano and Ludwig were classed as weird to Kiku but then again...they might think he's weird. He had his anime girls so he was fine. With Nihon around too he's set. He was now getting a little worried where Nihon was. He should have been back by now. Speaking of Nihon...

"Sorry I'm late Kiku. I was listening to Feliciano and Ludwig's conversation. They said that you have been hiding in your 'shell' again," Nihon told Kiku. Kiku looked at Nihon before he nodded his head.

"I've been hiding in my shell again..." Kiku started before Nihon sighed.

"Why?" Nihon interrupted as he decided to sit down next to Kiku on a chair.

"Everyone here is strange...new...but strange. I don't really know how to act around them. I mean, who do I be? What everyone expects from the nation of Japan or just be myself?" Kiku asked Nihon. Nihon gave out a small chuckle before he places his hand on Kiku's shoulder. Kiku's shell was hard enough to withstand any comment, insult, anything you throw at Kiku using words, he'll just shrug it off. Words don't seem to affect Kiku. It isn't what people think about Kiku, it's the way they act around Kiku. Kiku's easy to pick on when being a nation since he's new. Nihon had to be replaced for being too blood thirsty and insane. After Kiku was told to take a stand – He followed without a problem – but Kiku was also the reason why Nihon was still allowed to roam free.

_Flashback Start_

"_Nihon Honda. You will no longer be the leader of Japan!" Nihon looked up at the military general._

"_Who makes you so sure?!" Nihon growled at the general. The general glared at Nihon._

"_With your blood thirsty nature in battle! You're not fit to rule Japan and enter the world meetings!"_

"_You'll learn to ignore that and just let me continue my job!"_

"_Don't make me call then men in the white coats!"_

"_They can take you away! I'm not leaving!" Nihon's blood thirsty nature was starting to kick in. He reached for his katana._

"_You're reaching for your katana?! When are you going to stop wanting blood?" The general asked concerned._

"_You don't tell me what to do! I have enough power to kill you all." Nihon's dark smile came on his face before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Nihon looked behind him to see Kiku behind him._

"_Nihon...please...let me take over. I can help you Nihon. Please...put your katana back in its sash. I don't want you going to the place where people never escape," Kiku told Nihon. What Kiku just told Nihon...changed him. Nihon put his katana away before he glared at Kiku._

"_Why would you help me?" Nihon asked Kiku._

"_Because...my parents told me to help my friends when they need it." He told Nihon._

"_Kiku, he's insane!" The general told Kiku. He shook his head._

"_No, Nihon just needs someone to look after him." Kiku told Nihon with a smile on his face._

"_But sir?" The general asked Kiku._

"_I'll take care of him." Nihon wasn't really sure why Kiku was going to help him. He just was._

"_I'll repay you Kiku." Nihon commented to Kiku._

"_Please stay with me."_

_Flashback End_

"Kiku...this might be a strange request but...kiss me." Nihon told Kiku. Kiku's attention turned to Nihon before he smiled.

"Sure." Kiku said before he gently placed his lips on Nihon's lips. The soft tender touch from Kiku's lips. Nihon melted into Kiku's kiss and he hoped that Kiku would keep the kiss going. The warmth coming from Kiku was fantastic. Kiku may be crawling back into his shell mentally but Nihon was getting the real Kiku. His Kiku. Kiku is his and nothing else. Nihon felt Kiku wrap his arms around him as he was pulled into the hug. Nihon purred softly before Kiku broke the kiss.

"The bed's available to be used." Kiku said. Nihon smiled.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more?

Kiku: Reviews would be nice

Nihon: Bye readers


End file.
